


the cheerful willingness of falling

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Dom/sub, Fanfiction, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Colin finds out that Bradley likes to be taken cared of, he just can’t stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cheerful willingness of falling

**Author's Note:**

> My Beloved Beta worked magic on this despite my crazy limitations. All remaining oddness thus shouldn’t be blamed on anyone but me. OP and Spring Fever prompter, I hope you’ll find the strange angle I took on your ideas satisfying.
> 
>  **[Prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/19042.html?thread=18443874#t18443874)** RPF, Bradley/Colin - Colin is interested in Bradley but the other isn't getting the hint. He notices Bradley seems to enjoy the scenes they do when he gets to boss Colin around. So Colin tries acting like 'Merlin' to seduce him. Things like calling him 'Sire' and speaking with the British accent instead of his regular one etc. [[Originally posted here](http://merlinkinkmeme.livejournal.com/19171.html).]

On the third time Colin gets on one knee, takes hold of Bradley’s foot, puts his hand on the undone laces of his shoe and asks, “May I, Sire?”, Bradley bolts out of his chair red-faced and angry.

Colin stares after him and wonders if having done Merlin’s accent was too much.

*

Season four filming is well started when Colin decides that he’s had enough of Bradley’s restlessness. It’s not so much fidgeting as it is Bradley being just this side of _too much_ , manic in a way that doesn’t look like his usual enthusiasm. It’s as if he’s uncomfortable with something, except it dragged on and on. It’s been tiring for everyone on set with the second block filming in full swing, and Colin guesses that this underlying tension must be part of it. Another part, he already knows: Bradley needs to get laid.

In fact, he knows because Bradley told the whole cast today after one too many beer sloshing over his hand.

“You don’t understand, Col! It’s been _months_ ,” Bradley says with the distress of the severely misunderstood as he flops on Colin’s bed once they get back from the pub. Colin considers explaining that he also hasn’t gotten laid in even longer — ever since he admitted to himself his crush on Bradley, in fact — but decides on letting Bradley rant his fill. They aren’t quite smashing drunk, but they are far from sober too. They are in that tricky place where Bradley feels like going back to his own room at the other end of the corridor is too far and where Colin doesn’t mind that Bradley crashes there for the night and rambles as long as Colin gets the right side of the bed.

Colin hums noncommittally in answer as Bradley extrapolates on his woes. He toes off his trainers while slipping out of his jumper, throwing it in Bradley’s face for the satisfaction of hearing him groan and bat at it feebly. Colin fetches the two toothbrushes in his bathroom, his and the spare, drips toothpaste on them and puts Bradley’s on the bedside table. Bradley snatches it but Colin’s drunken cunning plan of keeping him quiet fails when Bradley just continues right on talking around it. Colin sighs and finishes brushing his teeth in the bathroom, listening to Bradley distractingly while also mentally calculating how hungover they’ll be in the morn.

“...gorgeous cast, of course you wouldn’t know. You, you have those cheekbones, and you're all _obliging_ and all.” Bradley is waving a hand to the ceiling as if that would help anyone understand the strange things he says sometimes.

Colin rinses and turns off all the lights in the flat but his bedside lamp on Bradley’s side. He nudges Bradley’s sticking out foot, noting that sometime in there Bradley removed his trousers and slipped underneath the covers. “Move it, or go back to your own room.”

Bradley rolls over to give Colin some space and shuffles a little until they are more or less parallel in the bed. As soon as Bradley shuts off the light, Colin goes over what Bradley last said and turns to him. “‘Obliging’? That’s what you consider an essential quality for lovers?”

Bradley’s answer comes muffled by the pillow, and Colin pokes his back twice. Bradley lifts his head. “I said, shut up and sleep,” he groans, which doesn’t correspond at all with the mumbles Colin heard. Colin pokes him again, hard.

“It’s nice to be looked after, sometimes, isn’t it? That’s all. _Sleep_ ,” Bradley says. It’s absolutely not what Colin expected and it puzzles him enough that he forgets to answer. By the time he remembers it would come out late and awkward, so he just closes his eyes, resettles his weight and falls asleep.

*

Bradley never remembers the last and first five minutes bracketing his falling asleep and waking up. Unfortunately for him, Colin always remembers everything. It has given Colin a sizable amount of blackmail material over Bradley along the years, but also a lot of insight into what makes Bradley _Bradley_.

He adds the previous night’s oddity to Bradley’s long list of quirks and mostly forgets about it.

Then they do the scenes for the episode where Merlin effectively becomes Arthur’s right hand and it all starts making sense.

*

The scene is simple but requires a lot of discreet acting from Bradley and keen observation from Colin. Arthur’s sword grip burns his hand after a spell made him unable to touch any weapons but he tried stubbornly anyway. Arm swathed in bandages, Arthur has no choice but to rely on Merlin to take care of him up to the tiniest task he had never given thought to before.

They get in each other’s way, and Arthur snipes at Merlin for most of the scenes but must also actively trust him. Coming on the eve of the previous block’s magical reveal — not that Merlin knows this — Bradley has to play for Arthur a fine line between annoyance and reluctant realisation that he can count on Merlin. Colin has an easier time for once, and concentrates on getting Merlin to look guileless and teasing while also naturally responding to Arthur’s unspoken requests and graciously stepping up in his hour of need. Colin and Bradley devise subtle cues together, then for a whole week, under the shiny eyes of large cameras, Merlin hands Arthur that scroll he needed, bathes him with gentle attention to his hurt hand, changes his bandages, ties his clothes, hands him his water gourd, silently cleans the mess he makes when trying to eat with his left hand and even fights for him with his sword. It’s a natural sort of pattern to fall into, and Colin enjoys it tremendously.

That’s when Colin sees it: at the end of those days of filming, Bradley is _humming_ with quiet energy. His smiles feel more private when he looks at Colin, his hands rest on people’s shoulder instead of patting them hard, he mock-complains less about silly things, and even his head-throwing laugh sounds deeper and less buoyant. The changes are subtle, but now that Colin knows what to look for, they are riveting.

Bradley’s new kind of smile is also addictive. There’s something warm and throbbing in Colin’s chest when he looks at Bradley and finds him looking so _sated_.

Colin can’t stop feeling like he’s holding the key to something here, except he isn’t sure to what.

*

After that, Colin sets out to find out exactly when Bradley look like this, calmer — not happier, because a lot of things make Bradley happier, from pizza, to finding huge frogs in ponds, to beating Anthony at competitive Tetris — but this _soaked with peace_ look, and what caused it. Colin already knows what relaxes Bradley, but he’s looking for something else, something he can’t define yet but can feel in some of Bradley’s reactions.

With this new-found puzzle, Colin starts watching Bradley’s mood swings more closely now. He sees how Bradley gains a sort of satisfied happiness first thing after scenes where he and Merlin have a lot of physical interaction. Yet, Bradley being a physical person isn’t new, and Colin knows it can’t only be that.

Yet, way too quickly — perhaps because both Colin and Bradley feel them so strongly they cap the majority of them within the first few takes — the filming moves on to armoured battles, undercover faeries and everyone getting strategically knocked unconscious.

Within a week, Bradley’s peculiar satisfaction runs out and his eyes regain their sharp reflections, his smiles long rows of teeth. Colin doesn’t realize how much he craves to recapture what he got a glimpse of until he gets down on one knee one day and ties Bradley’s laces back up without thinking about it.

He’s so puzzled about it that he nearly stops and steps away, but Bradley doesn’t seem to read anything into it. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow, but also pats Colin’s shoulder and says, “Thanks, Col.” And he smiles. That slow, unweighted, calm smile that Colin had been yearning for through the week.

Realisation dawns on Colin, queer and crystalline, unsettling for its suddenness. Then his guts answer well before his brain with such a strong _I’d like to do that for him_ that Colin feels his neck burn with embarrassment even as a thick thrill blankets his senses with _possibilities_. Colin settles back in the chair next to him and buries himself in his script, trying not to show that he desperately wants to blush.

*

After the second night in a row that Colin tops up Bradley’s water cup at dinner without being asked, Colin gives up on pretending that he’s always been this _obliging_ , as Bradley put it before. Now that he knows how to prompt it, he wishes to see more of that soft look in Bradley’s eyes, and perhaps, if he’s honest with himself, finds it pleasant to know Bradley loves helpful people. His hints at wanting a different relationship with his co-star have never been picked up, but this he can do.

It’s all too easy, too. Colin barely needs to change any of his habits, and even then it feels more like he’s putting a subtle twist to his everyday interactions with Bradley and not so much like a sort-of seduction, though he knows it’s a bit of that as well. It’s not a new feeling for him, wanting to fill others’ needs, even though it hadn’t manifested itself in quite this conscious way before. When Colin was twelve, his younger sister had a nasty bout of flu and Colin stayed protectively at her side, answering her beck and call for the better part of her three day recovery. In school, he was always liked by the staff for genuinely wanting to be helpful and staying after class to erase the blackboard when no one remembered to. In drama school, he won all the sound and lighting teams' favour by staying after rehearsals and representation to help gather equipment. Colin was raised on the rules of holding doors, saying thanks, and giving a hand to everyone he could.

Taking all this just a step further for Bradley feels natural and _right_. Soon enough, as Bradley remains oblivious, it also becomes instinctual.

During the pauses between filming, Colin picks stray feathers off of Bradley’s parka and fusses at his hair before Angelina even has time to cross the courtyard with her comb raised menacingly. When they are changed and heading back to the hotel, Colin passes him his own water bottle wordlessly before taking a swallow himself. Every time he wonders if he’s not being silly and over the top, Bradley kicks his trainer in thanks, nods with a calm smile, or refills the water bottle before handing it back the next morning, shoulders relaxed and eyes warm, and Colin can’t remember what he was worried about anymore.

*

Still, when Colin finds himself holding Bradley’s hands under a tourist washroom tap, he starts to wonder if maybe he isn’t being a little too obvious about this after all. Only, Bradley had tripped on a cord back in the woods behind the castle and probably scraped his hands along with getting them muddy when he caught himself up before ruining the costume. The shot had been called on a five minute break while everyone made sure there weren’t any cables left in the way, and Colin had dragged Bradley off to the nearest washroom to get a proper wash and look.

“Does it sting?” Colin asks. He has foamed soap in his hands and is gently swiping clean Bradley’s palms.

Hearing no answer, Colin looks up into the mirror and sees Bradley looking at him strangely. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

Colin glances at where he’s still massaging Bradley’s now-clean and unhurt, if reddened hands under the spray. “Um. Avoiding death by costume department?”

Bradley shoots him another look, this one clearer, face showing that he doesn’t believe Colin but also has no idea what is happening, and that if Colin gives him back his hands he’ll leave and forget about this. Bradley has very expressive features. Colin lets go of his hands and watches him go, nodding at Bradley’s, “See you on set.”

Colin uses the rest of those five minutes of break to calm his too-quick heart.

Later, when Colin hands Bradley his backpack before picking up his own, Bradley doesn’t say a word, only looks faintly puzzled, so Colin figures he’s still in the safe zone for a while.

*

Two days later, Colin finds himself caught again when Bradley grips his wrists and holds Colin still while in the middle of fluffing Bradley’s hair dry. Bradley had visited for their weekly reversal of upcoming scenes with his head still wet from the shower. Colin had lasted all of ten minutes before he gave in to impulse and fetched a towel to get to Bradley’s hair for him.

“Colin,” Bradley says slowly. “What is it, really?”

Colin consciously keeps his pose relaxed. “Nothing. Is there something wrong?”

“Drop the accent.” Bradley says, a little sharper than Colin expected, and Colin realises he can feel Bradley’s quickened pulse reverberating in the circle of his hands holding Colin’s wrists. Colin hadn’t meant to slip; he simply was still in Merlin’s mindframe, and he says as much, apologizing.

“Do you want me to stop?” Colin adds, after a short pause.

Bradley sighs, shaking his head but letting go of Colin’s hands. “No, and I’m sorry. You can continue. It’s just... are you doing this on purpose?”

Colin isn’t sure what “this” refers to, but he feels that it must be pretty close to whatever it is he’s been doing. “Yeah,” he says, then amends, tentatively restarting to towel Bradley’s hair. “Well, sorta. Mostly. At first, at least. It’s come to be rather impulsive now.”

From above, he sees Bradley’s jawbone shifts. “Alright. Just, please stop.” When Colin stills, Bradley laughs humourlessly. “After this. Might as well, with you already there.”

Colin finishes in silence, leaving Bradley’s hair slightly damp and sticking out but not dripping on his script anymore. Colin can see Bradley looking at him unsubtly with his brow creasing now and again, but he also saw the way Bradley closed his eyes and gave in to the sway of Colin’s movements when he was rubbing his hair. The atmosphere is awkward with unasked questions for a minute, but after exchanging a few lines in a variety of terrible 80s celebrities' voice imitations, the incident seems behind them and Colin figures the worst is over with.

Until he slips again a few days later, that is.

*

It happens about an hour’s drive north in Compiegne on a Friday morning. Filming has been going slow for the past few days and none of them can wait for the weekend to sweep over already. Angel, Anthony and Richard are discussing the best alcohol to buy in the area while Bradley, Katie and Colin are cursing the weather and worshipping their warm coffee. None of them have scenes together today and only Bradley will eventually even need to be in costume but Julian required everyone on set to gauge layouts. Colin blesses the dawn fog of the clearing for making him miss seeing Bradley’s untied shoelaces for so long.

Of course, once he’s seen them, Colin cannot _un_ see.

He distracts himself by making outrageous jokes with Katie, which makes a passing-by Rupert crack up and wave at them, then by fiddling with his empty cup when Katie is called away. Too soon, Colin’s left with Bradley _and his unlaced shoe_.

Colin valiantly resists a full minute by twisting his bottle’s cap back and forth while Bradley sits in his folding chair and reads a gossip mag before Colin can’t stand it anymore. Bradley could _trip_ , and _get hurt_ this time, or at least get a scolding by the costuming team, and it’s just not done to leave shoelaces hanging limp like that. With a put-upon sigh, Colin crouches down in front of Bradley and sets to fixing his shoelaces.

“Cols, what— Colin! Stop that.” Bradley jerks his foot away and reaches down as if to grab Colin. Colin bats the hand away and reaches forward to bring the foot back front. “Let me,” he says, mulish because this is not a good morning for any of them.

He already has the ties tightened at the base when Bradley snaps. “Colin!”

Startled into looking up, Colin notices for the first time that Bradley actually looks angry. Puzzled, but remembering how Bradley had reacted last time, a dark part of Colin decides to go for the push.

Schooling his face and digging into his experience of quick immersion into characters, Colin puts his hand on the still hanging laces and asks in his polished Merlin voice, deferential in a way the actual Merlin rarely would: “May I, Sire?”

Colin watches Bradley’s face flush and his eyes go round and glassy before Bradley clenches his jaw, scowls, and leaves his seat in a huff.

*

Not one for letting these things fester in a great relationship, Colin gives Bradley as much space as he possibly can for the rest of the day but waits for him in his room after his own set finishes early. When Bradley arrives a little past six o'clock with the second round’s lift back, his very demeanor feels weary and his face only tightens when he spots Colin sitting on his bed.

“I don’t really want to talk to you right now.”

Colin rises, takes an automatic step to leave, then stops short and steels himself. “Wait. Why? I don’t know what got you so upset!”

“You—” Bradley starts, incredulous, before he shifts his feet on the carpet and sets his shoulders, taking a few steps forward that makes Colin step aside and has them circling each other. “Now you _know_ and won’t stop making fun of me for it, and have the gall to wonder why I’m _upset_?”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, I wanted to make you smile by doing something we both like since flirting failed!” Colin yells back, hearing his own accent thickly after taking another for long stretches of time in the last few days.

“Oh,” Bradley says. He sits on the bed abruptly, as if floored by this realisation. A heavy silence settles between them. Bradley laces his hands together between his knees, frowns at the floor. Colin waits.

When Bradley looks up, there’s a small smile on his lips. “Guess I was an idiot, wasn’t I?”

Colin sits beside him on the bed, tension leaving him in a rush. “Yes, you were.” It sounds more affectionate than he meant to let on, but won’t take it back.

Bradley bumps his shoulder into Colin’s, and stays in his personal space, leaning against him. He’s staring at Colin’s knee, where Colin’s hand rests, but his shoulders are relaxed. “Does that mean you don’t mind me liking it?” Bradley asks, though it doesn’t sound like a question anymore. Colin nevertheless deliberately transfers his own hand from his knee to Bradley’s, idly rubbing a circle on the outside of it.

“Yeah, no, I don’t mind.”

“And... doing it? The water, and picking up my bag, and all...channeling Merlin and all that, you just _wanted_ to do all that?”

“That too. That okay? I like taking care of people. Only like this I get to play while doing it, too.”

Bradley laughs once and makes one of his faces that convey four emotions at once. “Are you off? I loved you taking care of me. It’s nice. It’s, well, crudely put it’s pretty hot, too. Since we’re talking about flirting.”

Like some confirmation button has been pressed, Colin’s mind brings forward ideas that came and went in Colin’s mind for weeks only to be set aside for later, in case this ended as Colin had hesitantly hoped it would. It’s with teeth showing that he asks: “Hot enough to try something with it sometime this weekend?”

Bradley turns to him with round eyes and a slack jaw. He must realise that Colin is serious, because a myriad of emotions flashes through him and his hands twitch. “Oh God, you really want this. This way, I mean.”

Colin leans forward, stopping with his lips barely an inch from Bradley’s. Careful on the vowels, he asks, “Is that a yes? Sire.”

“Come here, you scoundrel,” Bradley exhales with a smile and brings his hands up to cup Colin’s face as he kisses the breath out of them both.

*

They end it at snogging that night, hands curled in each other’s shirts and laughing every time their noses bump. It isn’t exactly chaste, but Colin also manages to keep the urgency drumming along his bones within comfort level. Later, lying alone in his own bed, he wanks with long, unhurried strokes, thinking of the heat of Bradley’s skin, of the bow of his light-tipped eyelashes and the texture of his teeth while affection has him grinning widely.

The following day is so charged with tension that Bradley and Colin have to exile themselves from public viewing by midday. Colin is hyperaware of every little thing he does for Bradley now, and of Bradley’s eyes tracking all of his movements. He constantly catches himself seeking Bradley’s body’s clues to react to them, as if they were reaching to become an extension of one another. Now that they are both on the same page and purposefully playing together, this thing between them becomes an intimate connection that leaves Colin fearless and constantly aroused. If this already feels this much like sex, he can’t wait to try it with Bradley’s cock in his hand.

*

Dinner ups the casual touching game, where Bradley keeps brushing his knee along Colin's, tingling his senses, even as Colin deliberately brushes his fingers along Bradley’s hand when passing him the water pitcher.

After that, they watch a movie back in Bradley’s room in a half-hearted attempt at propriety. It ends up with them groping each other more and more daringly as the movie goes on, enough so that by the final showdown Colin has absolutely no idea what the story was, and Bradley has only his briefs left on while Colin has his trousers and one sock. By the time the credits have rolled and the DVD returned to the menu, Bradley’s mouth is berry bright. His hair shows each path Colin’s hands have traced through it, and their cocks are straining for release. Colin feels they are both ready for this.

Reluctantly climbing out of Bradley’s lap with one last kiss, Colin steps on his remaining sock to tug it off and surveys the room.

“May I?” He asks, gesturing to Bradley’s second drawer where he keeps his lube and condoms. Colin found them a while ago when picking a pair of dry socks for Bradley earlier in the filming, and his brain never forgets that kind of detail.

Bradley nods, then clears his throat. “Look towards the back too. There’s a black bag.”

Curious, Colin picks up the lube bottle, a twin packet of condoms then roots around and fishes out a bag beneath what looks like an infinite number of mismatched socks.

“It’s my toys.” Bradley admits, looking aside, one hand rubbing his chin in embarrassment. Colin forces down his reflexive whistle and ignores his cock’s jerk to attention.

Upending the bag on the bedcovers beside Bradley, Colin finds more lube, cinnamon scented massage oil, and two sizes of ridged black silicone dildoes. He touches the thinnest one, feeling the small soft bumps with his fingertips. “You want me to use this on you?”

“Yeah.” Bradley says, still not looking Colin in the face. Colin calls his name and that does it. Bradley takes a fortifying breath. “Yes. If you want to.”

“I do,” Colin says, and it’s as simple as that. Bradley grabs Colin’s arm and tugs him onto the bed.

Everything is frantic after that, and Colin’s world narrows to patches of supple skin, scrambling hands, wet mouths, and soft hair.

By the time his arousal has settled enough to let him think properly, Colin is back on Bradley’s lap, their legs crisscrossing messily as they lean towards each other’s hands and mouths like pendulums. Even as he gives one last flick of his tongue on Bradley’s nipple, Colin slides his hands up Bradley’s legs, rests them on his knees. When a gentle push doesn’t work, Colin stretches up along Bradley’s body and mouths at the columns and dips between jaw and shoulders. He feels Bradley relax under him, feels him giving in.

“Sire,” Colin breathes on Bradley’s shoulder, teeth tracing the strength of his neck one last time before looking him in the eyes, “Please. Open your legs for me.”

Bradley inhales sharply, sweat rolling along his temple, his jaw, and complies. His sac is heavy and his cock dark with lust. Colin reaches for the toy and lube.

*

When Bradley’s respiration has gone ragged, Colin lets the toy slide free. It makes a wet noise as it slips out. Colin reaches back and traces Bradley’s hole with slick fingers before plunging two back in; Bradley’s gasp sounds like a sob.

Colin wraps an arm around Bradley’s shoulder and draws him closer to his chest. “Sh, there.” Colin knows his accent is slipping, but with Bradley so gorgeous in his arms he can’t concentrate on that anymore. Colin rotates his fingers, testing, and finds Bradley hot and tender, even as Bradley’s upper body is curving inwards so he can drop his forehead on Colin’s shoulder. Colin kisses his ear. “I've got you, Sire.”

Bradley nods. His hands come up to grip at Colin’s neck, cup his jaw, turning his head for urgent kissing. Colin slows it down, forces Bradley to feel every detail of it: Colin’s tongue tracing the inside of his lower lip, it brushing along Bradley’s in a long flat stroke, Colin’s fingers curling minutely inside Bradley. Colin licks silent every small sounds Bradley is on the verge of making.

Once Bradley has quietened, Colin disentangles himself to free both his hands, moving slowly so as not to slip out from Bradley’s hold or cause him discomfort. He caresses his clean fingers along Bradley’s cock, his index stopping over the slit and index resting on his pulled foreskin in a silent question. Bradley moans and trusts up. Answered, Colin slides back down the bed, dragging Bradley forward by his hips until Colin is kneeling up on the floor between Bradley’s spread legs. Bradley’s cock is full and bobs stiffly in front of him.

Reaching down, Colin undoes his own trousers and takes out his cock at last, moaning in relief as he frees the damp tip from his pants. He desperately wants to jerk himself off but wants even more for this to last a little bit longer. Whining softly, he hides his face in the crook of Bradley’s knee. He kneads his erection with one hand and searches around in the bedclothes for Bradley’s condoms with the other. Bradley hands them to him a second later, hand trembling as much as Colin’s is. Colin opens one package and slips the condom on Bradley’s cock with the little coordination he has left.

Overhead, Bradley hisses, and one of his hands comes to cradle Colin’s head. Colin turns in to the caress, keeping a hold on Bradley’s cock but not moving it, breathing through his mouth to keep lust from consuming him too quickly, each respiration warming his face where it is pressed to Bradley’s skin. Colin wants this to be Bradley’s night.

When he has regained some control, Colin shifts his grip, licks his lips, and slips Bradley’s cockhead over his tongue. He can feel the pull of foreskin underneath the latex, the brilliant warmth leaving his mouth and teasing his lips when he pulls back, and the press of his fingers when he slides back down. Bradley curses softly at first, but falls silent except for heavy panting when Colin starts a quick tempo. Bradley’s hand speaks for him instead, short nails running over Colin’s scalp and sending shivery sensations down his back, stroking his hair away from his forehead, swiping over his brow, curling along his ears. The angle isn’t right to look up at him, but Colin closes his eyes and concentrates on the directions he can feel through Bradley’s petting, the minute pressing, the tensing in Bradley’s thighs under Colin’s free hand. It is good to only have to listen, and Colin hums in contentment around Bradley’s cock when Bradley’s breath hitches and tremors run in his calf along Colin’s side.

With no holding back, Colin works at Bradley’s cock restlessly, wanting to fill everything Bradley ever needed. Colin lets Bradley pop out completely with an audible sound but keeps his hand there stroking firmly, and mouths down the underside of Bradley’s cock, licking up broadly, before nipping gently back down and starting over. His free hand reaches for Bradley’s balls, playing with them in his palm, thumb pressing between them then at the skin underneath. When Bradley tilts his pelvis and opens his legs further, Colin draws back from his licking long enough to catch a glimpse of Bradley’s red, slick arsehole. “Colin,” Bradley moans.

“As you wish,” Colin answers, flashing Bradley a grin. He takes a mental snapshot of Bradley’s wrecked, hungry look for later wanking session before he traces Bradley’s hole once and pushes a finger in, then another. He watches them disappear into the cushiony heat for a breathless moment, hears Bradley’s shaky inhales and drawn-out moan. _Want_ and _need_ to please Bradley are so strong as to be a physical weight inside Colin now, desire and satisfaction molten and throbbing in his veins, and Colin desperately wishes to last long enough to finish Bradley first.

That’s when Bradley murmurs, “Colin, I want us to come now,” and Colin comes undone. Suddenly, he can’t possibly wait any more, can’t deny Bradley this, can’t imagine even wanting to. Taking Bradley back on his tongue, he uses his free hand to fumble at his own cock, pulling at it hard and fast.

Bradley comes a moment later with Colin’s mouth wrapped around him, two fingers crooked deep inside and Colin's hand down his own pants. Colin has barely time to pull off and take a deep breath before his vision whites out in bliss.

*

“I can’t believe you,” Bradley says later. His voice has gone thick and low with sleepiness and his face is content and lax. Colin cleaned them both and they have wriggled under the covers as much as their uncooperative limbs would let them. It’s a familiar and soothing situation. Colin feels warm and proud. He flexes his arm thrown across Bradley’s stomach and rubs his thumb on his hipbone.

“Anytime you wish,” Colin replies sleepily, voice still a little croaky. Bradley groans, closing his eyes and pressing his face more firmly into Colin’s shoulder.

“You can’t just say things like that. If I get hard again so soon it’ll hurt.”

Colin laughs. “Alright. I’ll repeat it again tomorrow.”

“Good. I’d—” Bradley breaks in a yawn. “I’d like that.”

Colin kisses Bradley’s temple to seal the deal and promises himself that this isn’t something he’ll let Bradley forget come morning, or ever.


End file.
